Elena's Diarie
by bvcsalvatore
Summary: Essa fic, é o suposto diário da Elena. Mas nesse caso, ele descreve a atração que ela sente pelo Damon, usando partes da série, e partes do livro, e parte da minha criatividade, para criar novas situações Delena ! SEM CONTINUAÇÃO *11.10.2011*
1. Conhecendo Damon

Elena's Diaries

_Essa fic, é o diário da Elena, vamos voltar na primeira temporada, quando Elena conhece Damon e Stefan ! Espero que vocês gostem do romance Damon&Elena._

Querido Diário,

Tomei coragem, vou visitar Stefan, eu sei, acabei de conhecê-lo, mas eu estou com esse pressentimento, essa vontade, e sei que devo ir lá.

Acabei de voltar.

Cheguei na casa dos Salvatore, bati na porta, estava aberta. Chamei Stefan, ninguém atendeu. Não consegui agüentar a curiosidade, e entrei, mas que casa maravilhosa ! Chamei por Stefan, e denovo o mesmo silêncio. Fiquei espantada, com aquela casa, tão grande, espaçosa, super decorada e de bom gosto, tinha um toque antigo também. Olhei para a porta e ela estava completamente aberta. E de repente um corvo voou em minha direção, virei para me defender. Quando virei, dei de cara com um homem. Ele tinha olhos azuis, cabelos escuros, um olhar marcante, e um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto, ele me olhou com curiosidade, e eu não me lembrava mais do motivo da visita, muito menos meu nome. Me desculpei por ter entrado sem ser convidada, e disse que a porta estava aberta, mas quando olhei, já estava fechada.

- Você deve ser Elena.

Senti seu hálito, de tão perto que ele estava, consegui perceber que minha respiração acelerou, consegui sentir seu perfume, não era nenhum que eu conhecia.

- Sou Damon, irmão do Stefan.  
>Ele estava todo de preto. Stefan... sim... era por isso que eu estava ali.<p>

- Ele não me disse que tinha um irmão – Finalmente consegui dizer.

- Ele não gosta de se exibir. Por favor, venha. Tenho certeza que Stefan chegará em um segundo.

Não pude fazer nada, só segui, não que eu quisesse fazer outra coisa.

Fomos andando, e entramos em outro cômodo.

- Wow, essa é a sua sala de estar ? – Perguntei, perplexa com a beleza do lugar.

A próxima coisa que ele disse, não me lembro estava distraída com a casa, quando prestei atenção ele já estava dizendo outra coisa.

- Agora entendi por que meu irmão está assim.

Ele me olhou fixamente, eu não sabia se deveria dizer alguma coisa, então ele continuou.

- Já era hora. Achei que ele não superaria a última.

Última ? Que tipo de jogo era aquele ?

- A última ?

- É. Katherine, a ex dele. Ainda não tiveram a conversa estranha dos ex-namorados ?

- Não.

- Ops.. tenho certeza que vai rolar agora.

O que eu estava fazendo ali ? Deveria ter esperado outro dia, falar com ele na escola, como uma garota normal.

- Talvez ele não disse para você não se sentir a substituta.

Naquele momento, toda a impressão que tive de Damon, foi destruída, ele parecia tão... tão.. !

- É. Nós vamos ter, em breve, eu acho.

- Você deveria ter certeza. Quando duas pessoas se gostam, é sim ou não, sem meio termo ou "acho".

- É mas, eu o conheci agora. Não tem nada rolando, embora eu possa admitir...

- Admitir ?

Não soube o que dizer, então ele continuou.

- Se eu tivesse te conhecido ontem, você saberia tudo sobre mim, porque quando duas pessoas se gostam...

- É sim ou não.

- E comigo é sempre sim.

Ele andou em minha direção, e minhas pernas ficaram bambas, eu sabia que deveria agir, e tão logo disse:

- Eu deveria ir. Foi legal conhecê-lo Damon.

- Foi ótimo conhecê-la Elena.

Damon completou com um beijo na minha mão, tenho que admitir, foi um gesto muito fofo, e o pouco de raiva que senti dele, desapareceu.

Andei até a porta e me virei. Ele continuava no mesmo lugar, rapidamente repassei a nossa conversa na cabeça, e me lembrei de Stefan.

- Quase me esqueci, poderia dizer ao Stefan que eu estive aqui ?

- Claro.

Então eu fui embora. Ele não me levou até a porta. Não estou acostumada com isso.


	2. Torcida, Jantar, Katherine

Querido Diário,

Topei o desafio, vou tentar denovo.

Vai time ! Yeaah !Não é tão divertido quanto parece. Mas eu disse que iria, então vou cumprir com o combinado.

Foi um completo desastre ! Eu não sei mais torcer, os movimentos, passos, não dá, eu não sou mais essa garota.

E o pior foi quando ele chegou. No seu carro, e com uma loira do seu lado.  
>Se sentindo o tal. Eles se beijaram. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas me levantei nervosa. Caroline saiu do carro. Aquela invejosa, foi atrás do outro Salvatore. Ela começou a falar com o time, mas não prestei atenção. Olhei para Damon, e ele tão logo saiu do carro.<p>

- Olá Elena, como é bom vê-la denovo.

- Damon.

- Você parece... atrevida, com esse shortinho.

- O que você está fazendo com a Caroline ?

- Ciúmes ?

- Preocupação.

Damon começou a andar, para trás das arquibancadas, eu fui atrás.

- Desde quando vocês se conhecem ?

- Desde que o destino nos juntou no grill.

Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico. Parecia tão diferente do dia que o conheci.

- E vocês agora, estão o que ? Saindo juntos ?

- Não se preocupe Elena, eu gosto das morenas.

Acordei daquele tipo de controle, que ele exerceu sobre mim, e lembrei-me que não deveria estar ali.  
>Virei-me, Damon me segurou. Ele chegou perto de mim. Seus olhos azuis exploraram todo meu rosto. Meu coração disparou, mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei com medo.<p>

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho minha própria líder de torcida agora.

Após dizer isso, ele se virou, e foi embora.

Bom, agora tenho quer ir, preparar o jantar, Stefan e Bonnie, vem jantar aqui hoje, Bonnie não gosta de Stefan, ela sentiu algo estranho quando o tocou. Espero que tudo dê certo hoje.

A noite foi ... boa. Bonnie passou a gostar um pouco mais de Stefan, quer dizer, quem não gosta certo ?  
>Estava tudo correndo bem até, que o casal do momento chegou.<p>

Damon e Caroline. Como em uma cena de filme, até trouxeram sobremesa.

- Espero que não se importe. - disse Damon.

Ah, sim, como eu me importo, ele só queria me deixar sem graça na frente do Stefan, com seus comentários idiotas.  
>Caroline já foi entrando, e ele ficou parado na porta.<br>Stefan chegou para ver quem era, e tomou um susto quando viu seu irmão parado na porta.

- O que está fazendo aqui ?

- Esperando, a linda Elena, me convidar para entrar.

Ele faz de propósito, não tem outra explicação. Eu não queria convidar, mas que outra escolha eu tinha ? Não queria ser mal-educada com o irmão do Stefan, e nem ter que explica-lo isso, não queria arrumar uma briga entre irmãos !

- Ele não pode ficar. Pode Damon ? Nós já estávamos terminando.

- Está tudo bem. Pode entrar.

- Obrigado Elena. Sua casa, é encantadora.

- Obrigada mas não comparada com a sua.

- Eu faço o que posso para torna-la agradável.

- Espere aí. – Stefan disse.

- Você conhece minha casa ?

- Damon não te contou ? Eu passei para uma visita, você não estava, então pedi Damon para avisar.

- Ops.. esqueci.

Dizendo isso ele entrou, e se sentou no sofá, como se estivesse em casa. Estávamos conversando. E Caroline trouxe a tona, o assunto da morte dos meus pais.

- Está tudo bem Elena. Eu e Stefan entendemos, nós temos assistido todos que amamos morrerem.

- Nós não precisamos falar disso agora.

- Ok, a última coisa que queremos é falar dela.

E lá estava ela denovo, a última. Então, ela se foi ? Eu não entendo. Não era um bom momento para esse tipo de conversa, então guardei essa informação para mais tarde.

Levantei-me e fui para a cozinha. Damon chegou com o último copo. Quase deixe cair, mas ele pegou, com um perfeito reflexo. Ótimo, mais uma coisa perfeita nele.

- Boa pegada.

- Eu gosto de você Elena, você sabe como sorrir. Você tem ... sangue.

- Eu deveria considerar isso um elogio ?

- Desculpe-me, você não deve estar acostumada com esse... palavreado, é meio hm... antigo.

- Mais cedo, você se referia, a última ?

- Uhum. Katherine. Linda garota, ela sabia como sorrir,assim como você.Eu não via Stefan sorrindo a muito tempo.

- Como ela morreu ?

- Em um incêndio.

- Recentemente ?

- É como se fosse ontem.

- Como ela era ?

- Linda, muito parecida com você, nesse aspecto.

Dito isso deu um passo em minha direção.

- Um pouco complicada e egoísta. Não muito agradável.

Outro passo. Mais 3 e estaríamos cara a cara. Comecei a sentir um tipo de eletricidade entre nós 2. Quis encurtar a distância, mas não me movi. Stefan...

- Muito sensual e sedutora.

Mais um passo. Um lindo sorriso.

- Qual de vocês a namorou primeiro ? – Eu disse de repente, sem perceber que tinha chegado a essa conclusão. Dei um passo em sua direção, participando da brincadeira.

- Boa dedução. – Ele disse, e no mesmo momento, deu o último passo, ficando bem perto. Se olhar caiu em minha boca. Fiquei sem graça.

- Pergunte ao Stefan.  
>Ele se virou, e se afastando completou :<br>- Ele tem respostas diferentes das minhas.

- Eu largaria a torcida, se fosse você.

Ele mudou de assunto.

- Por que diz isso ?

- Eu a vi praticando. Foi horrível.

- Você ficou lá ?

- Sim.

- Sinto muito.

- Por... ?

- Pela Katherine. Você também a perdeu.

Quer saber ? Vou dormir. Não quero pensar no Damon. Nem na Katherine.

Acabei de ter um pesadelo. Sonho. Pesadelo. Sonho.

Estava aqui no meu quarto. Com Stefan. Sem conversar. Começamos a nos beijar. Deitamos na cama. Ele tirou minha blusa. E quando tirou a sua, não era mais ele mesmo. Era o Damon. O que isso significa ? Quem eu realmente queria que estivesse ali?  
>Vou tentar dormir denovo.<p>

_Hey gente. Esse capítulo foi todo em cima do episódio 3 da primeira temporada. Espero que tenham gostado, comentem ok ? O próximo também vai ter partes desse, e vai mostrar um pouco mais de Stefan&Elena, mas sem tirar o foco do que realmente importa, que é o Damon !_


	3. Stefan e Damon

_N/A : Eu sei que a fic é Delena, mas tem uma grande parte Stelena no início, mas é pela indecisão da Elena, tenho que mostrar que o Stefan também é fofo e sexy, senão é muito fácil escolher o Damon, espero que vocês não fiquem com tédio no início, mas eu compensei no final com muitoo Delena !_

Querido Diário,

É isso, eu vou desistir. Nada de torcida para mim.

Oh Meu Deus, estou tão confusa ! Por que essas coisas tem que acontecer comigo ?

O Stefan estava lá. Claro. Ele ia jogar. E o Damon também. Ele ia assistir. Como não pensei nisso ? Eu não queria ver o Damon.

Cheguei na escola e lá estava Stefan. Tão sexy naquele uniforme de jogador.

- Onde está a torcedora ?

- Eu desisti. Sou uma desistente.

- Não, não é. Você sofreu uma grande perda. Vai se recuperar.

Tão fofo, só podia ser. E ele continuou.

- Espero que não ache estranho, ou muito repentino, mas tenho algo para você.

Ele me deu um colar tão lindo ! Ele disse algo mais fofo ainda, que agora não vem ao caso. Mas eu amei o presente inesperado. É um bom começo. Stefan me ouve, me entende, me deixa feliz, é sexy e fofo.

- Ficaria muito feliz se usasse para mim.

Foi o que ele disse. É claro que eu vou usar. Ele colocou o colar em mim, e todos ficaram olhando. E Damon ? Hm. Nem me lembrei dele. Muito menos do sonho.

Eu e o Stefan, somos perfeitos. Nós nos beijamos ali mesmo. Um selinho. Rápido. Bom. Ah... Stefan...

Depois tive que enfrentar Caroline. Dizer que desisti. Achei que seria difícil, mas foi fácil, até demais. Ela deve ter gostado do fato de eu não estar mais no time. Ela gosta de ser o centro das atenções.

Pouco antes do jogo começar teve uma luta. Jeremy para variar, se metendo em problemas, ele não para quieto. Ele e Tyler. Me pergunto o porquê de tantas brigas entre os dois, e então Vicki aparece e está tudo explicado. Stefan foi separar os dois, ele não conhece o Jeremy, mas sabia que era meu irmão. O estranho foi que eu juro que ele estava machucado, um corte na sua mão, estava sangrando, e quando fui ver, não tinha nada. Ele jura que eu me enganei, mas eu vi. Não estou louca !

Stefan foi jogar. E eu fui no carro pegar algo, que eu nem me lembro mais. Fui distraída pelo Damon. Só poderia ser ele. Quando tudo está perfeito ele aparece, e atrapalha.

- O que faz aqui ?

- Me escondendo de Caroline, apreveitei para te ver.

Voltei para o assunto Caroline.

- Por que está se escondendo dela ?

- Preciso de um tempo. Ela fala demais, blá blá blá, cansei. Mas você não, você sabe a hora certa, e o que falar Elena. Olá a propósito.

Eu não disse nada.

- Tenho outras intenções Elena, e você também.

- Ah, e qual seriam minhas intenções ?

- Você está atraída por mim.

Eu dei uma risada, exagerada até.

- Eu entendo, não precisa tentar disfarçar, mas o fato é, que eu também estou atraído por você.

Ri mais uma vez, não consegui segurar, estava tão nervosa com o rumo daquela conversa.

- Aposto que até sonhou comigo !

- Como.. O que ?

- Nós dois nos beijando. Eu sei que você sonhou, eu também sonhei. Você quis tirar a minha camisa, do mesmo modo que eu tirei a sua. E eu sei, que agora, você quer me beijar.

Eu olhei para sua boca. Formato perfeito, nem pequena, nem grande. Tão atraentes aqueles lábios, me vi arredando alguns centímetros para frente.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Eu disse o mais rápido possível

Fui andando, e Damon me acompanhou. Pegou na minha mão, e me apertou contra um carro que estava atrás de mim. Ele me olhou, sem piscar. Foi chegando perto. Beijou me pescoço, e passou os braços em volta de mim. Foi fazendo uma trilha de beijos, e parou no canto da minha boca. Então, cedo demais, ele me soltou, passou a mão no meu cabelo.

- Você permitiria ? – Perguntou. – Mesmo depois dessa perfeita cena de cinema sua e do Stefan, você o trairia ? Eu tenho tal poder sobre você ?

- Eu.. eu..

- Não se preocupe, minha doce Elena, Stefan não tem que saber de nada, e não vai saber. Eu gosto de você. Você é divertida. Podemos brincar quando você quiser. É só me chamar.

Ele chegou mais perto, cheirou meu cabelo, me pescoço, suavemente.

- Você não é garota de um homem só, certo, Elena ?

E então nessa hora, eu bati nele. Não na cara claro. Eu não conseguiria bater naquele rostinho. Mas foi o suficiente para ele assustar e se afastar.

- Eu não sou Katherine. E que fique bem claro. – Saí andando. Ele me acompanhou mais uma vez. E mais uma vez me empurrou contra um carro.

- Não você não é Katherine. Você é melhor.

E dizendo isso ele se virou e foi embora. Voltei para meu carro. Precisava sentar. Fiquei pensando, Damon foi fofo, na maneira dele, um pouco rude. Mas fofo. Ele também é muito sexy. Mas é mulherengo. Quando ele está comigo, consigo perceber, que as vezes ele é brincalhão, quando passa do limite de brincadeiras, torna-se rude, e depois é fofo o suficiente para deixar minhas pernas bambas e me fazer querer beijá-lo sem parar. Estou sentindo algo pelo Damon, só não decidi se é algo bom ou ruim

Alguns poucos, ou muitos, não sei, minutos depois Stefan chegou. Ele disse que me procurou por toda parte, e perguntou se eu estava bem.

- Sim. – Menti. – Estou bem, só um pouco cansada.

Ele percebeu que era mentira, mas como um cavalheiro, não quis forçar. Ele me contou sobre nosso professor de história, e treinador do time. Ele fora atacado por um animal. Depois de se certificar que eu estava bem, Stefan me deixou ir embora. E aqui estou eu, pensando nele e no irmão dele. O que devo fazer ? Amanhã é outro dia, tenho que esperar, para ver no que vai dar.

_N/A : Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews ok ?_


	4. Festa dos Fundadores

Querido Diário,

Opa, já ia começar a escrever, mas alguém bate na porta. Fica para mais tarde.

Era o Stefan. Quando abri a porta e vi ele lá, minhas mãos suaram, eu admito. Ele disse oi, e meu coração disparou. Eu o beijei e borboletas voaram no meu estômago. Não sei por que dizem borboletas no estômago, mas foi essa a sensação. A próxima parte, é íntima demais para ser registrada aqui, onde qualquer desalmado pode ler, mas garanto que não passamos dos limites. Talvez um pouco. O Stefan parou no meio da ação, me deixando ali deitada, sem fôlego, querendo mais, por um instante passou pela minha cabeça que se fosse o Damon ele teria terminado o que começou, mas tirei esse pensamento da minha cabeça no mesmo instante, Stefan estava certo, rápido demais, foi o que ele disse.

Aproveitei a oportunidade para convidá-lo para ir comigo na festa dos Fundadores. Ele aceitou. Claro que com ele, não é uma questão muito preocupante, eu sabia que ele aceitaria.

Bonnie apareceu aqui em casa. Ela tinha algo para falar. Aparentemente Stefan tem um passado interessante. E então a história de Katherine tornou-se clara, mas não completa, os dois a namoraram, ela escolheu Damon, imagino o que isso causou no Stefan. Ele fez coisas horríveis para tentar separá-los, mas sinceramente ? Não acredito. Vou esperar que o Stefan esteja pronto para me contar. Isso não vai estragar minha noite. Estou pronta para a festa. Mas mesmo assim, Bonnie plantou a dúvida na minha cabeça, e de uma coisa ela está certa : eu não conheço bem o Stefan.

Alguém bateu na porta de novo, será meu salvador, pronto para me levar para a festa ?

Sim era ele. Lindo. De terno. Ele me levou para a festa. Tive revelações essa noite. Parece que os Salvatore, tem um longo histórico de tragédias amorosas, entre outras coisas que agora estou cansada demais para pensar sobre elas.

O mais irritante foi que Caroline se insinuou para Stefan. Toda cheia de si, o convidou para dançar. E assim ficamos eu e Damon. No silêncio constrangedor.

- Elena, devo dizer, que você está maravilhosa, não só hoje, como todos os dias.

- Obrigada ê parece..elegante... de terno.

Foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer, resolvi fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós dois até o momento.

- Você está cheirosa. Não que eu tivesse a chance de sentir com Stefan aqui, mas agora... – Ele se aproximou – Sim. Você está cheirosa, até demais. Você não deveria exagerar na colônia, seu cheiro natural é.. digamos.. enlouquecedor.

- Érr...

- Você gostaria de dançar Elena ?

- Sim. Mas meu par está ocupado no momento, então...

- Ouch. Não adianta fingir que nada aconteceu Elena. Eu estou livre, então dance comigo. Eu sou um dançarino muito melhor.

Ele me conduziu até a pista de dança. Meu corpo encaixou perfeitamente no dele. Minhas mãos suaram quando ele as segurou. Ele pôs a mão na minha cintura, meu coração acelerou. E quando ele começou a dançar borboletas voaram no meu estômago. E ele nem havia me beijado. Dançamos a música toda. Corpo no corpo. Mão na mão. Terminamos, e meu coração continuou acelerado. Ele soltou minha mão e passou a sua no meu rosto. Me afastei dele, agradeci pela dança,e fui de encontro ao Stefan. Sim, eu sou uma galinha, medrosa. Deixei ele ali no meio da pista, com um olhar apaixonado, que rapidamente se transformou em sarcástico. Ele passou por nós:

- Ótima garota Stefan. Talvez um dia Elena, poderemos repetir a dose.

Para me distrair, chamei Stefan para dançar. Foi bom, são ambos bons dançarinos, mas não esqueci o que senti dançando com Damon. Pareceu...certo.

- Espero que Damon não tenha te enlouquecido. – Stefan disse, me trazendo de volta a realidade.

- Na verdade ele se comportou bem.

Resolvi perguntar Stefan algumas coisas sobre a Katherine. Eu precisava saber, não estava agüentando mais de curiosidade ! Era um bom momento.

- Me fale sobre ela. O que aconteceu ?

Ele não quis responder. O que claro, me deixou muito brava ! Parei de dançar no mesmo instante e me afastei.

Sentei em um banco no jardim. E o Damon apareceu.

- Está tudo bem ?

- Sim – Menti escondendo uma lágrima de raiva que escapou.

- Você não parece muito bem.

- Eu estou bem.

- Você me deixou com cara de bobo no meio do salão.

- Desculpe.

- Foi uma ótima dança. Pena que você estragou tudo no final.

- O que você esperava que eu fizesse, enquanto demonstrava, não sei o que, na frente de todos. O que as pessoas vão pensar de mim ?

- Você tem vergonha do que sentimos um pelo outro ?

- Do que você sente por mim.

- Vai dizer que também não sente, Elena ?

- Não. Não sinto. Estou saindo com seu irmão.

- E ele a merece muito, certo ? Ele nem conta a verdade para você.

- Saia daqui, por favor, Damon.

- Eu não vou sair.

- Por Favor.

- Admita.

- O que ?

- Que você também sente por mim !

- Eu não sinto nada.

- É essa sua conclusão final?

- Não.

- O que você sente Elena ?

- EU NÃO SEI !

E foi essa a nossa conversa, eu saí correndo, claro. Segurando as lágrimas. Fui para o banheiro. E encontrei Caroline. Ela está com várias mascas no corpo. Mordidas. Mas quem ? Damon. É a única pessoa que eu consigo pensar. Eles estão saindo juntos certo ?

Encontrei Stefan e me desculpei. Meu comportamento foi errado, ele vai me contar quando estiver pronto, e quando resolvermos o problema da Caroline. Eu a procurei em toda parte, e só a encontrei meia hora depois,sozinha, parada no jardim. Desesperada. Tremendo. Eu a levei para casa. Sua mãe não estava, portanto, não sabe de nada.

Agora, preciso descansar. Assim como ela.

_N/A : Espero que tenham gostado, esse capítulo saiu rapidinho não é ? Fiquei doida para escrever mais ! Em breve estarei colocando o próximo capítulo (; Deixem reviews por favor, quero saber a opinião de vocês ! E o comentário anônimo já está disponível, se você não tem uma conta, sinta-se a vontade para comentar ;*_


	5. A verdade

_N/A : Oi gente ! Então, vamos dar um grande pulo nessa história, se você conhece muito bem Vampire Diaries, você sabe quais são as partes citadas aqui na fic, eu já fiz capítulos para os episódios 2, 3 e 4, e agora obviamente seria o 5, mas como a fic é Delena, no 5 o Damon está preso no porão (lembra?) então não teria sentido, pelo menos para mim, escrever sobre esse capítulo, sendo que o Damon nem vai aparecer ! Mas é nesse episódio, que a nossa querida Elena, tem algumas pistas do que o Stefan é quando ele está cozinhando para ela, e um senhor reconhece ele no grill, e é nesse também que tem a lavagem de carros e a Elena descobre tudo (; Só para vocês ficarem no contexto, e me acompanharem, então é para considerar que isso tudo já aconteceu na fic, a Elena está mais bem informada agora rsrs_

-  
>Querido Diário,<br>não acredito nessas coisas. As pessoas nascem, envelhecem e morrem. É o mundo em que vivemos. Mas como posso negar o que está na minha frente ? Alguém que nunca envelhece, nunca se machuca. Alguém que se transforma de uma maneira inexplicá mordidas. Corpos sem sangue.

-

_N/A : essa parte, eu copiei inteiramente da série, não vou escrever aqui, então vamos só relembrar, a Elena foi na casa do Stefan, ele estava indo atás do Damon que havia fugido, mas o fato de ela saber o segredo era mais importante. Ela ficou com medo, e ele teve que ir embora ! A Elena sai com o Stefan, ele conta QUASE tudo para ela... ela finalmente descobre sobre Katherine._

-  
>As coisas, que eu sabia, mudaram, as coisas em que eu acreditava, também, Stefan estava certo. E Damon ! Ah ! Como eu fui iludida por ele ? Como me deixei levar, por um, um, um, um assassino ! É isso que ele é, um bruto, assassino, idiota, bonito, e sedutor ! E Vicki ? Ohh ! Vicki está se transformando ! O que ele fez ? O que Damon fez ? Ele está destruindo a vida de todos!<p>

_N/A : E então a Vicki foge, o Logan ataca o Stefan, o Damon salva todo mundo, e a Vicki se alimenta !_

-

A Vicki fugiu ! Saiu correndo como uma louca, mas parece que tudo está bem agora ! Stefan me ligou e... Alguém bateu na porta.

Era o Damon,e assim que vi ele, tentei fechar a porta denovo, mas ele é forte, muito forte.  
>- Jeremy suba !<br>- Está com medo de mim, isso quer dizer que você sabe do meu pequeno segredinho.  
>- Fique longe de mim !<br>- Ah Elena, não seja tão radical !  
>- Você me usou !<br>- Com qual propósito?  
>Eu não consegui responder<br>- Deixar Stefan com ciúmes, é isso que você está pensando ? É mais do que isso Elena, acontece que eu gosto de você.  
>- Fique longe de mim ! – Eu repeti quando ele começou a se aproximar<br>- Meu irmão está?  
>- Não ! Ele deve estar tentando limpar a bagunça que você fez.<br>- Se você não sabe, seu querido amado,quase morreu essa noite, eu o salvei, mas não precisa agradecer. Eu sou um monstro, não tenho sentimentos, não é isso que você acha ?  
>- Avise ele que eu o estou procurando. E uma dica para o futuro : cuidado com quem você convida para entrar na sua casa !<p>

Stefan também veio aqui, não quis contar todo a história por telefone, Vicki se alimentou , mas ele vai ajuda-la . Fico feliz por ele não ser mau, mas eu não posso viver assim, não posso viver com ele. E foi o que eu disse. E agora, eu não consigo controlar as lágrimas, eu não sei por que choro, amor, desespero, medo ?

_N/A : Esse capítulo, foi meio estranho rsrsrs, mas espero que tenham gostado ! Deixem reviews ! Eu adoro ler a opinião de vocês !_


	6. Lágrimas e sangue

Querido Diário,  
>Eu acordei tem pouco tempo, percebi que não tenho nada pra escrever aqui, e é por isso que eu vou na mansão, com o pretexto de ver a Vicki, talvez eu consiga ver Stefan... ou Damon.<br>- Stefan está ?  
>- Não. Só eu.<br>- Posso entrar ?  
>Damon não me respondeu, só entrou e deixou a porta aberta.<br>Fiquei procurando por ele, e ele me deu um susto quando cheguei na sala.  
>- Então... você não está mais com medo ? Ou veio aqui para reatar com seu namorado ?<br>- Nenhum dos dois, embora o medo tenha diminuído.  
>- Então o que faz aqui Elena ?<br>- Vim ver a Vicki. Tarde demais. Ela se foi.  
>- O que ?<br>- Se foi, bateu as botas, faleceu, foi para um lugar pior, o que você preferir.  
>Eu não agüentei, podia sentir que a qualquer momento ia desmaiar, então me sentei, e não consegui controlar as lágrimas.<br>- Acalma-se Elena, foi só uma brincadeira, Stefan está treinando ela. Ela vai ser a mascote da família.  
>- Brincadeira ? Damon ! Não se brinca com uma coisa dessa. Seu... – Fui andando até ele, e bati em seu peito. – estúpido !<br>Ele segurou a minha mão ali.  
>- Gostaria de dançar, Elena ?<br>- O que ?  
>- Nada, esqueça.<br>Ele soltou a minha mão, e foi para o outro lado da sala.  
>- O que você realmente faz aqui Elena ?<br>- Eu já disse...  
>- Não diga que veio ver a Vicki.<br>E aí, que veio a parte que me assustou, Damon desapareceu por uns segundos, e voltou com uma bolsa vermelha nas mãos.  
>- O que é isso ?<br>- Sangue.  
>- E você vai... beber ?<br>- Não Elena, vou usar para lavar as mãos.  
>- Pare de brincar.<br>- Pare de fazer perguntas bobas.  
>- De quem é ?<br>- Eu não sei, peguei no hospital, alguém doou.  
>- É, para ajudar um doente, não para alimentar um...<br>- Vampiro. Não é tão ruim assim dizer vampiro Elena.  
>- Não para alimentar um vampiro.<br>- Bom, você quer ser candidata ?  
>- NÃO ! – Eu gritei como reflexo, e pus a mão no meu pescoço.<br>Ele chegou perto de mim, sem que eu pudesse perceber.  
>- Sabe, que eu não preciso beber do seu pescoço.<br>Ele pegou minha mão, e olho para o meu pulso.  
>- Tão quente.<br>- Damon. O que. Você. Está. Fazendo ?  
>- Nada.<br>Ele soltou minha mão, e correu para o outro lado da sala. Colocou um pouco de sangue no copo. E eu tive uma idéia. Não uma idéia. Uma vontade. Desejo. Olhei para o Damon, e quis que ele bebesse o meu. Seria esse um efeito de vampiro ?  
>- Oh Meu Deus !<br>- O que foi ?  
>- Nada – Eu levantei e fui andando para a porta. Antes que eu pudesse responder, já estava no sofá mais uma vez, com Damon na minha frente.<br>- O que foi Elena ?  
>- Eu disse nada... você está usando seus poderes comigo ?<br>- Por que ?  
>Eu olhei para o copo de sangue, depositado na mesinha de claro, acompanhou meu olhar, e deu uma risada, longa, mas com um fundo de tristeza.<br>- Basta você pedir Elena. Eu não pensaria duas vezes. Prefiro na temperatura do corpo.  
>- Ah ! Você me irrita.<br>- Desculpe. Mas você, parece, tão deliciosa.  
>Ele pegou o copo, e começou a levar até a sua boca. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, eu tirei o copo de sua mão.<br>- Eu quero que você tome o meu.  
>- Onde está o medo de ontem ?<br>- Tome o meu, Damon.  
>- Não é seguro, Elena.<br>- Ah, você está parecendo com o Stefan agora.  
>- Mas estou fazendo o que acho certo – dizendo isso ele pegou o copo da minha mão.<br>- Por favor ?  
>Ele colocou o copo na mesinha mais uma vez.<br>Me pegou no colo, e começou a subir as escadas.

_N/A : É isso, espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews ok ? Aí eu continuo escrevendo, eu ia escrever mais nesse capítulo, mas está tarde, e minha mãe já está reclamando._


	7. Despedida

_N/A : No último capítulo, a Elena não despediu do diário, agora vai ser a continuação, como se ela não tivesse parado de escrever ok ? Divirtam-se!_

Damon começou a subir as escadas, parecia que ele não queria pensar no que estava prestes a fazer, eu estava em seu colo, ele me segurava, protetora e suavemente.  
>Chegamos em seu quarto, foi a primeira vez que eu entrei ali. Tao diferente, não pensei que era assim, as vezes ele passa a impressão de rebelde, que não liga para nada, e eu esperava que o quarto dele fosse no mínimo bagunçado, mas não, era arrumado, com uma colcha azul bebe na cama, grandes travesseiros, também azuis com finos detalhes dourados, um grande armário, um banheiro. E o cheiro... parecia baunilha, canela, camomila, eu não sei, a cada hora eu sentia um cheiro diferente.<br>Ele me colocou na cama, com muito cuidado, e sentou-se ao meu lado. Me olhou com ternura, e passou a mão no meu cabelo. Olhei para ele.  
>- Elena, você não pode me pedir isso !<br>- E por que não ?  
>- Eu não sei se conseguiria me controlar, eu, não seria capaz.<br>- Voce,é mais do que capaz Damon.  
>- Mas por que isso ?<br>Ele me olhava com os olhos de uma tristeza antiga. Antes que eu pudesse responder, me envolveu no seu abraco apertado.  
>- Eu não vou fazer isso Elena.<br>- Entao para que me trouxe aqui ?  
>Levantei-me, e andei ate o espelho. Rapidamente ele estava do meu lado, e de novo me abracou.<br>- Voce é tao linda.  
>- Isso não responde a minha pergunta !<br>- Eu te trouxe Elena, por que eu quis, por um breve instante, sentir você nos meus bracos, ter o prazer, e te fazer sentir o mesmo, mas enquanto você reparava no meu quarto, eu pude parar e pensar um pouco. Não faz sentido, não e necessário, você simplesmente não esta preparada. Eu não quero assusta-la, você ainda tem que se acostumar com isso tudo, essa historia, você tem que esquecer isso um pouco !  
>- Isso o que ?<br>- Isso que nos estamos tendo ! Elena, tem muitas coisas que você precisa entender, precisa saber...  
>- E o que mais ?<br>E então eu estava na sala, e o Stefan chegou com a Vicki.  
>Vou dormir agora, o dia foi cansativo, estou muito cansada !<br>Damon veio aqui.

_N/A : Essa e a parte que a Elena não registrou no seu diário, a visita do Damon, então vou narrar agora (; _

Damon chegou ao quarto da Elena. O cabelo um pouco molhado, roupas pretas, como sempre, muito sedutor, mesmo sem a intenção.  
>Elena estava deitada, coberta. Ele a observou por uns instantes.<br>Lembrou que estava frio, e fechou a janela. Reparou que Elena não parava de mexer.  
><em>Bom, deve ser divertido dormir com ela.<br>Tao linda. Eu queria poder chama-la de Minha Elena. Mas eu não posso, não posso ser egoísta com ela. Elena nem me conhece direito. E é por isso que vou partir.  
><em>Damon, foi andando devagar em direção a janela, a essa altura seu cabelo já havia secado. Mesmo com seu reflexo perfeito de vampiro, estava hipnotizado com o cheiro, e a presença de Elena, mesmo com ela dormindo, trombou com a cômoda, e deixou um álbum de fotos cair no chão. O álbum caiu aberto.  
><em>Mas o que ?<br>_O vampiro pegou o álbum, e olhou para aquela foto, uma garotinha, por volta dos seus 2 anos.  
><em>Tao linda, mesmo nessa época.<br>_Ele pegou a foto. E guardou no bolso da sua jaqueta.  
>- Da...n.<br>_Mas que diabos ?  
><em>- Da...mo...n.  
>- Sim ?<br>Ele chegou mais perto, só para ver, que ela continuava dormindo, porem ele a acordou com a proximidade.  
>- Damon?<br>- Elena ?  
>- O que você faz aqui ?<br>- Voce esta acordada ?  
>- Sim ! O que você faz aqui ?<br>- Eu vim me despedir.  
>- Despedir ? Mas por que ?<br>- Por que, estou partindo.  
>- Para onde ?<br>- Eu não sei.  
>- Por que ?<br>- Eu não sei.  
>- Tem alguma coisa que você sabe ?<br>- Ouca Elena, estou partindo, sem discussões. É para o seu próprio bem.

_E o meu próprio mal._

- SE VOCE PARTIR E POR SUA CONTA ! NÃO QUERO SER CULPADA ! NÃO ESTOU TE OBRIGANDO A FAZER NADA !  
>- Fale baixo Elena. Acalme-se.<br>- Por que esta partindo ? E quanto a nos ?  
>- Não existe nos.<br>- Vai dizer que você também não sente ?  
>- Sente o que ?<br>Cada palavra doía mas Damon sabia, que era aquilo o que ele devia dizer, era aquele o seu papel, ele também poderia ouvir da boca da Elena, aquilo que esta acontecendo entre eles, e ele não precisava de mais nada, antes de partir.

- Essa conexão, entre nos.  
>- Desculpe Elena.<br>- Por favor, não me engane. Eu vejo nos seus olhos o quanto isso esta doendo !  
>- Está enganada. Eu não sinto Elena. E a minha natureza agora. Eu não sinto. Sem conexões, so desejo, desejo de sangue. Nunca senti nada por você. So quis seu sangue todo esse tempo. Não se deixe enganar.<br>- Por favor, nao minta.  
>- Elena, eu. nao. sinto. nada. por. voce.<br>- Mas eu sinto por voce ! Nao consegue ver ?  
><em>É isso, não aguento mais !<br>_O vampiro saiu correndo o mais rápido possível, e como um gato, subiu no telhado da casa da Elena. Assim que se sentou, uma lagrima escapou dos seus olhos azuis. Só uma lagrima, para expressar a dor que ele estava sentindo, nao era suficiente, comecou a chorar mais  
><em>Estou fazendo o que preciso ! Mas por que estou chorando ? <em>

Damon conseguia ouvir tudo o que se passava no quarto da Elena.  
>Um caderno. Uma caneta. Ela estava escrevendo.<br>_Uma simples mortal. Não. Elena, é muito mais que isso.  
><em>- Oh, Damon por que ?  
><em>Ela e diferente, especial, é quente.<br>- _Como eu pude pensar que ele havia mudado ?  
><em>Ela desperta o que há de bom em mim.<br>-_ Eu nao quero ve-lo novamente. Estou com o Stefan, certo ?  
><em>Nao, nao esta certo.<br>_Elena estava chorando. Damon fez de tudo para ve-la sem que ela percebesse, ela estava de costas para a janela, de pe, com um caderninho em sua mao.  
>Voltou para a cama. E alguns minutos depois chorando, adormeceu.<br>Damon acho que nao poderia suportar mais um minuto, mas ele queria saber, o que ela havia escrito naquele cardeninho.  
><em>Nao, nao posso suportar entrar la mais uma vez, sentir seu cheiro, e nao poder abraca-la, esta na minha hora de ir.É para protege-la, ela me protege de mim mesmo. E eu a amo.<em>

_N/A : É isso, espero que tenham curtido ! É o fim da minha fic. Antes de qualquer coisa, quero me desculpar por todos os erros de acentuação, e etc, eu usei o notebook para escrever esse capitulo, e não estou muito familiarizada com esse, por que e novo, então, tive que contar com a correção automática, mas mesmo assim, nem sempre funciona. Não achei que seria o fim, mas quando terminei de escrever esse capitulo, senti que aqui seria o fim perfeito, senti que era assim que deveria acabar. Damon se decidiu, ele a ama, não consegue ficar longe, mas tera que ficar. A Elena, nao esta muito a vontade com ele ainda, e nao sabe o que sente._  
><em>Se vai ter continuação ? CLARO que vai ! Só que em outra fic, que vai se chamar, Damon`s Diarie. Eu não aguento de ansiedade para escrever, então, vai sair bem rápido espero, que vocês chequem todos os dias se eu coloquei a nova fic, para continuarem lendo, por que o Damon vai voltar SIM e a Elena vai estar mais madura ! Dessa vez, vou explorar o lado apaixonado do Damon, e nao o lado indeciso da Elena ! Se você acompanhou a fic ate agora, por favor deixe uma review, quero saber a sua opinião, ler sua crítica, tudo ! Me de ideias também, a continuação sai muito em breve ! Obrigada por tudo ! Fe, obrigada por me incentivar, e acompanhar, desde o inicio ! MariFM, a gente não conversa, e eu nem acho que você leia minha fic, mas eu gostaria de agradecer, por que a sua fic, me deu muita forca de vontade para escrever !<em>


End file.
